


Pathfinder

by Whotrek



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whotrek/pseuds/Whotrek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destruction of the USS Pathfinder, Lieutenant A. Mulligan is transferred to the USS Enterprise-D to act as Assistant Chief Engineer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alayna Mulligan found herself in the transporter room of the USS Enterprise-D, having just been beamed up from the USS Kongo. She felt as though she were in a dream of sorts, but still, she tried her best to appear professional as she inhaled, and glanced at the faces of those present. Immediately, she saw a man standing to the side, wearing a VISOR, whom she recognised immediately as Geordi La Forge. Chief Engineer.

Until lately, she had held that very title herself.

Lieutenant Mulligan had been the Chief Engineer onboard the USS Pathfinder, until its recent destruction at the hands of the Jem'Hadar. The Pathfinder had been one of a number of ships on the fateful mission in the Gamma Quarter, but none except Pathfinder had met such a fate. Miraculously, the crew of the Kongo - one of the more fortunate ships - had been able to beam aboard Pathfinder's few survivors. Mulligan had been rescued from the doomed vessel along with their Captain, Assistant Medical Officer, and various others lucky enough to have - narrowly - avoided their deaths. In the aftermath of Pathfinder's destruction, all surviving officers been offered leave of duty by the Federation, but Mulligan herself had instead requested another placement. Her request had been accommodated - though no other ships required a Chief Engineer - and so it was that she found herself onboard the Enterprise, at least for some time, as their new Assistant Chief Engineer.

"Welcome, Lieutenant," offered Captain Picard, stepping forwards. He introduced himself, before adding, "I'm are glad to have you aboard. I'm sure your expertise will be a great asset to our crew."

"I am pleased - and honoured - to be here, Captain," Mulligan replied. "I hope I can be of assistance."

Picard smiled, before gesturing to La Forge, whom he introduced to Mulligan with as smile as your new boss, Lieutenant, which made the engineer laugh. Despite her apprehension -which she thought was reasonable, given the recent upheaval she'd experienced - Alayna couldn't help but smile in response as they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure, Commander," she said, after which the he shrugged, and told her to call him Geordi - practically everyone else did, or so he claimed.

Another man entered the room while she spoke with Geordi. He looked at Alayna with an open expression, though she registered curiosity in his eyes - she immediately noticed were the most unusual shade of yellow. The man - or android, as Alayna now guessed - looked to Picard, as though waiting to be introduced. "Ah, this is Lieutenant Commander Data," said Picard, nodding at their companion. "He is our Operations Manager, and Second Officer of the ship."

"I am pleased to meet you," Data spoke for the first time, and Lieutenant Mulligan returned the sentiment. "Lieutenant, I am currently off-duty, and will not be required on the Bridge until I report for the night watch. For that reason, I have volunteered to show you to your quarters and help you to 'settle in' - that is, if you would find the arrangement to be satisfactory."

Mulligan was slightly taken aback, but readily agreed with Data's suggestion. She spoke with Picard and La Forge for a few more moments, making arrangements for her first shifts - she declined the captain's offer of some off-duty time to adjust, instead requesting to begin the following morning - before Data began to lead her out of the transporter room. Politely, he offered to carry whatever personal items she had brought onboard.

"I don't have any -"

"I see."

"- destroyed. With everything else."

"I... see."

Data nodded, more to himself than in response to Mulligan, and they began to walk away. They were interrupted, however, by Captain Picard."Lieutenant, I have not yet offered my condolences, in regards to the terrible events in the Gamma Quarter," he stated. "I understand that this must be distressing for you. You are always welcome, and encouraged, to speak to Counselor Troi, should you feel the need to do so."

Lieutenant Mulligan smiled sadly. "Thank you for your sympathies, Captain," she acknowledged, before turning to follow Data out of the transporter room and into a turbolift.  
Silence fell between them in the lift, though Alayna perceived it to be companionable rather than uncomfortable - she supposed Data felt the same way. She followed him out of the lift and along the deck, making a mental note of her whereabouts, neither of them feeling the need to speak until they reached their destination.

"These are your quarters," Data said. He showed her how to change the access code on the door, and averted his gaze as she did so. He went on to explain, "It was the captain's decision - although, I believed, heavily influenced by Counselor Troi - for you to have quarters in this part of the ship, rather than in the engineering hull. This arrangement, they believe, will facilitate more social contact with the crew."

"That sounds acceptable," she replied as the door slid open. "Can I invite you inside, Commander?"

"You can, Lieutenant" he said. "And please, refer to me as Data."

Lieutenant Mulligan nodded. "In that case, you must call me Alayna."

Data agreed as he followed her inside. Her quarters were... Nice. There was a sleeping area, a small living area with a Replicator, and what looked like a small bathroom. She thought that it was not unlike the space she'd occupied on the Pathfinder - however, the comparison made her acutely aware of how impersonal these new quarters were. Previously, her walls and shelved had been covered with all sorts of odds and ends. She sighed, and Data turned his head to look at her. He asked her what was wrong.

"I just need some time to adjust," she said, effectively avoiding his question. "I'm looking forwards to being busy again... And, time heals all wounds. Does it not, Data?"

Data's eyebrows raised a little. "I am familiar with the expression, and I believe it to be true, at least in theory."

What a wholly android thing to say, Alayna thought to herself, and chuckled. She realised she was glad that Data had accompanied her, and thanked him for his trouble.

"It was not an imposition," he assured her. "I believe I should leave you now, but I should also assure you that I am available if you require advice or assistance. You will find me on the Bridge, or in my own quarters - which are, coincidentally, directly above yours."

Alayna nodded and thanked Data again for his welcome, listening to him chatter as he left her quarters. When he was gone, and the door slid closed behind him, Lieutenant Mulligan felt as though silence had settled around her - and it had become unpleasant. She turned towards the door and almost wished for it to reopen and reveal Data - or anyone, she supposed - standing outside; but when as it stayed decidedly shut, she sighed, rubbed her eyes, and lay down on the bed she supposed was now hers. It was comfortable, and she was as grateful for that fact as she was for the dreamless sleep into which she sank immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Alayna awoke early the next morning. She had had a reasonable night's sleep, but still felt the need to replicate herself a cup of something rich in caffeine as she moved into the living area of her quarters. The coffee she took from the Replicator proved to be quite adequate, and she felt more alert when she returned to her sleeping area.

Alayna had slept in the clothes she'd worn the previous day; a uniform of her hers from the Pathfinder, which had seemed a more appropriate choice than arriving on the Enterprise in civvies. She glanced inside her new closet and found a new uniform waiting to be worn - it was identical to every uniform she'd had in the past, she knew, but somehow it felt different. As she removed her outfit from the Pathfinder, she folded it carefully and placed it at the bottom of the closet. She didn't intent to wear it again, but decided to keep it. _For safekeeping,_ she thought _, just in case._

She had to admit that she liked how vivid the yellow colour seemed, on account of the brand new material , and dressed in her Enterprise uniform, she made her way to the engineering hull to report for the Alpha shift feeling quite optimistic. She was met by Geordi, who appeared to be in a good mood.

"Good morning, Lieutenant," he said, and she returned his greetings. "So, how do you feel about running maintenance on communications programs? Seem okay for your first day?"

"Aye, sir," she responded.

Geordi began to explain some of the system's processes to her, before he stopped himself - officers on their first day were mostly young and inexperienced, newly graduated from the Academy, and he had to remind himself that Lieutenant Mulligan was in fact more than qualified to be his assistant. "I'm sorry, Mulligan. You don't need me to this stuff," he laughed, shaking his head. Instead, he handed her a PADD, and she smiled, glad to have a list of tasks to keep her busy. "Anyway, there's some important stuff coming up, but all this maintenance will probably take us a few days to work through."

For an hour or so, they worked side-by-side, working their way along a series of panels which needed to be opened and evaluated.  For a while, they only spoke to exchange test results and diagnostics, passing a PADD back and forth to record the information, but when pulling open the stubborn access panel. However, when Alayna reached a panel with did not seem to want to open, she began to complain under her breath, making Geordi look up, confused - she apologised for distracting him, but he laughed, forgoing his previous task to watch her instead.

He decided to give conversation a try. "How do you like the ship so far?" he asked.

"Honestly, I haven't seen enough of it to pass judgement," Alayna responded. Finally, the stubborn access panel gave way, and she continued to work while she spoke. "I didn't feel like exploring much last night. I'm afraid I got as far as my own quarters and crashed. And the only people I've met are you, and the Captain - briefly - and Data. Of course, you were there yesterday; you know Data showed me around after I arrived."

Geordi looked up from his PADD and seemed to think for a moment, before telling Alayna that he had a suggestion for her. "I'm planning to meet Data in Ten Forward at the end of our shift today. Since you two have already met, why don't you join us?"

"Will Data mind?" she asked.

Geordi laughed. "Oh, no. He'll be very pleased."

Alayna agreed then, before finishing up her work on the panel, checking it off her list, and continuing onto the next one. She was glad to have a list of tasks requiring her attention - for the first time in a while, she felt as though she had some purpose. Engineering, computers, science -  her work was what interested Alayna more than anything else, and for the first time since the destruction of the USS Pathfinder, she felt content. She felt like herself.

Perhaps, she thought, she could become used to her posting to the Enterprise.

*

Lieutenant Mulligan's good mood had not diminished by the time she reached Ten Forward with Geordi later that day; if anything, her mood improved as they found Data already waiting at a table

"Good afternoon, Alayna," he greeted her - she was taken slightly aback for a second, before she remembered asking him to call her by her name the previous night; she smiled then, and returned the greeting.

Geordi sat down at the table, gesturing for the Lieutenant to take the seat opposite. He explained to Data that he had brought Alayna along, and any apprehension Lieutenant Mulligan might have felt disappeared as Data assured her that her company was most welcome. The trio chatted for a short time, before Geordi offered to bring them drinks from the bar. He asked Alayna what she'd like and she asked for coffee, although Data declined.

After he left, Data asked her about her experience on the ship so far. "Today's been okay. There's lots to be done down in engineering, which is always good. It's good to feel like you're making progress," she told him. As they continued to chat, however, she confessed that, honestly, she was happy not to be spending the evening in her quarters. When she received a quizzical look from Data, she explained that while her quarters were, of course, perfectly adequate, they did not feel homely or welcoming. She did not yet feel comfortable there. At least not alone. Not in silence.

"It's very bare, in comparison to my old quarters," she said. "It's almost - well, it's a reminder."

 Data considered this for a moment. "The fact that your space is devoid of personal touches reminds you of the destruction of the Pathfinder."

Alayna, as of yet unused to Data's mannerisms, wasn't sure if this was a question or statement of fact. Unsure of how - or even if - to answer, she shrugged gently and added, "Everything got destroyed. You know that."

A lull in conversation followed while Data seemed to be thinking to himself, but the atmosphere soon picked up as Geordi returned. The three officers fell into easy conversation, and Alayna found that she was enjoying herself. She discovered that Data was a natural conversationalist who never seemed to run out of things to say; she enjoyed listening to him, as well as Geordi's responses to his chatter, which she found to be entertaining. His affection and respect for the android was obvious. Something about their friendship simply made Alayna happy. She was more than happy to laugh along with their jokes, joining in where she could, until herself and Geordi had to report for duty.

*

Later that night, Alayna returned to her quarters. As soon as she entered, she noticed something on the floor of her living area, and a message on her PADD.

Upon further inspection, the object was a simple terran plant, which had been planted in a red, round pot. She checked the message then:

_From:_ _Lt Cdr Data  
I have discovered that housewarming gifts are common custom among many humans when one moves into a new residence. My research showed that houseplants are a common and generally well-received option; I hope it will make your quarters more pleasant, Lieutenant._

Lieutenant Mulligan laughed out loud, alone in her quarters.

The plant was given pride of place on the table in her living area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay! Any feedback is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> This story started to happen as I re-watched TNG for the first time in months - so my Trek knowledge has become a little rusty! I do apologise if I made mistakes in terms of details, etc.


End file.
